Tokyo Mew Mew:  Up
by KishigoLuver
Summary: It's been three years since Deep Blue was defeated.  Everything was peaceful until a Kirema Anima pops up out of nowhere, and some old foes make a reappearance!  But who is still sending out these monsters?  Is Kisshu really on the Mew Mew's side now?
1. An Early Morning Walk

Otay... This is my first fic I'm posting on here... So be nice please.

This is based off of the Anime Tokyo Mew Mew and takes place three years after Deep Blue was defeated. So I think Ichigo would be 16 right? I hope I got that right...

Oh yeah and I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew, it belongs to Mia Ikumi and that other chick... Reiko Yoshida? Or something. All characters are copyright to them and... yeah, whatever else I may have forgotten.

And like a lot of people say... Of course I don't own TMM because if I did, Ichigo would have soooo dumped Masaya for Kisshu. The world would be a happy place. Everybody would hold hands, form into a circle and sing Hallelujah. o.O

_"If you really want Earth this badly, go right ahead. But I will never allow you to have Ichigo!" Kisshu held a Sai to Deep Blue's neck. He was not going to let him hurt the girl he loved._

_"In the end, you plan to oppose me?" Deep Blue said coldly._

_"That's right. DIE!" Kisshu raised his Sai, ready to strike Deep Blue down, but instead felt his ex-master's sword peirce his stomach._

_"...I lost." the blade was removed from the green-haired aliens stomach._

_"Kisshu!!" Mew Ichigo screamed. Kisshu fell to the ground, coming to a rolling stop next to Ichigo. She held the boy's frail body in her arms, her eyes filling up with tears._

_"I guess... I was lucky to have this time with you, Ichigo," Kisshu said. The pain on his face made it harder for Ichigo to bare. "Are you crying, Ichigo?"_

_Memories of the times spent with Kisshu flashed in Ichigo's head. She had taken him for granted all this time... He really did love her after all..._

_"Ichigo... I'll teach you something good..." with his last bit of strength, Kisshu slowly raised his head up in an attempt to kiss Ichigo one last time. Just before reaching her lips, the strength Kisshu had left him, and he fell back down onto the hard ground._

Ichigo sat up straight in bed, tightly gripping the covers. "Kisshu..." she brushed a finger under her eye and noticed that she was crying. Falling back onto her pillow, Ichigo closed her eyes and tried to stop the tears.

"That was... three years ago. I don't want to remember that day anymore..." she whispered quietly to herself.

It was still five in the morning so Ichigo decided to get back to sleep. Tossing and turning in the bed, she could not find a comfortable position. After a minute Ichigo gave up and got out of bed. She got dressed, exited her room and walked down the stairs to the front door. Her mom and dad were still asleep, but Ichigo didn't bother leaving a note before heading out the door. They were used to her disappearing without notice by now.

It was quite cool this time of morning and Ichigo shivered at the slight breeze. _I wonder if anyone's even awake this early._ She thought. It was clear that most people were still in their beds. A car would speed by once in a great while as Ichigo strolled along the empty sidewalk, but that was about all.

For some reason, Ichigo had come across the building where she and Kisshu had first met. _What in the world led me here?_ Out of the corner of her eye, she thought there was a silhouette on the roof of the building. Ichigo stopped and turned her head towards it, but to her surprise, the shadow had disappeared.

_I swear there was a..._ She shook her head and continued walking. _Oh well. I'm probably accustomed to seeing him there. He would always jump down from that roof and kiss me..._

Suddenly there was a loud crash which caused Ichigo to fall over onto the sidewalk. An ear-piercing screech filled the streets and Ichigo had to cover her ears. When she stood up, a giant snake-like Kirema Anima towered in front of her.

"How can this be!?" Ichigo questioned. Deep Blue and the other aliens were long gone. Who would still be sending out Kirema Animas? Unfortunately for Ichigo, her Mew Mew Pendant was not with her at the moment. Ryou had taken all of the girls' pendants now that they no longer had to battle. What am I gonna do?

The giant monster's tail came swooping in her direction. Ichigo yelped and took a running dive out of its range, barely escaping the powerful blow. Just as she stood up, she was met by another swoop of the Kirema Anima's tail, which she couldn't escape. Ichigo was sent flying into a tree. The impact had knocked her unconscious, and the Kirema Anima pinned her against the tree.

A figure stood on the roof of a nearby building, witnessing the attack. _She's going to die... I have to help her!_

What do you think? Review please. I'll post more chappies up soon. .


	2. Reunited

The Kirema Anima cried out in pain, feeling something slice at its body. It loosened its grip on Ichigo and turned towards whatever was attacking it. Revealing its sharp fangs, the monster took a dive at its new predator, who managed to dodge the attack. Then, the monster's enemy raised his two Sais, creating a ball of energy and shooting it at the Kirema Anima. The giant snake shrieked and released Ichigo, letting her fall on the ground next to the tree. 

A final blow was delivered to the monster; a single stab in the neck by one Sai. It shrunk back to the size of a normal, potentially harmless snake and slithered silently away.

Something cold fell on Ichigo's face, running slowly down her cheeks. She tried to open her eyes but the cold substance travelled into them, blurring her vision.

Rubbing her eyes with her fingertips, Ichigo came to her senses and realized that it was just water. She sat up and looked at her surroundings, not knowing where she was. A small creek flowed beside where Ichigo was sitting. The water was crystal-clear. The grass grew a healthy green and a few tiny flowers blossomed here and there. This was nothing like the Tokyo Ichigo knew... This was like...

Ichigo bent over the glass-like creek, mezmorized by her own reflection. _It's beautiful..._ She dipped a hand in the water and felt the cool current. _...Like Heaven._

"Oh, you're awake," a familiar voice said behind her. Ichigo froze. She knew that voice; she knew it all too well. But... she thought he was...

Soft footsteps came closer to her and she still didn't move a muscle. "You okay, koneko-chan?" Kisshu squatted down behind Ichigo and waited a few seconds before tapping her on the shoulder.

"Eek!" Ichigo's cat ears and tail sprouted and she ran and hid behind a conveniently placed Sakura tree. "G-g-g-g-gh-gh..." she was trembling.

"What?" Kisshu looked slightly confused. He stood up and started walking towards Ichigo.

She peeked at him from behind the tree. "I-I-I'm sc-scared of... of... g-gh-ghosts!"

"Ghost? Where?" he was even more puzzled.

Ichigo pointed at Kisshu, her finger shaking. Kisshu looked over his shoulder to see if she may have been pointing at someone else, but no one was there. Laughing, he said, "Me? Oh no, no, koneko-chan. I'm not a ghost! See?" He gently grabbed both of her hands and she calmed down a little.

"Kisshu?"

"It's been a long time, Ichigo. You've grown into quite a pretty young lady," Kisshu wore that devilish smirk of his.

"U-um, uh... Thank you?" Ichigo blushed. She found herself getting lost in his cat-like amber eyes.

"My lips have been lonely," Kisshu teased. Ichigo's face turned beet-red. _He hasn't changed one bit._

Kisshu held Ichigo's chin in his hand. She knew what he wanted, and part of her wanted to let him. She allowed her desire to take over and closed her eyes.

But then something crossed her mind. She was faithful to Aoyama-kun! If Ichigo willingly kissed another guy... She couldn't live with herself! Just when Ichigo felt Kisshu's breath on her face, she gently pushed him away.

"No. I, I can't..." Ichigo shook her head.

Kisshu frowned. "Why not?"

Ichigo turned her back towards him. "You know perfectly well 'why not.'"

"You're... still with Masaya," Kisshu sighed.

Ichigo turned around without answering. Instead she wrapped her arms around him in a tight hug. "Maybe it just wasn't meant to be, Kisshu," she said. "But then again, you never know when the tables will turn."

The two of them stood in the hug for a long time. "Um... Ichigo?" Kisshu said. "Are you gonna get off of me now?" When Ichigo didn't reply, he realized she'd fallen asleep. _She must be exhausted. Ah, well, might as well take her back to her home planet..._

Kisshu picked Ichigo up and teleported to her bedroom and lay her down on the bed. _Maybe I'll stay here for awhile; at least until Ichigo wakes up._ He opened the bedroom window and sat comfortably on the window sill. _The breeze is nice._

_Maybe it just wasn't meant to be, Kisshu._ He thought about that for a moment. As much as he loved Ichigo, maybe she was right. _But then again, you never know when the tables will turn._ What did she mean by that, exactly? She would always be with her "true love", Masaya Aoyama, right?. Was it even worth it for Kisshu to try to win her over? It had been three years, and Ichigo and Masaya were still together. _Face it, Kisshu. You'll never get the girl._ He thought. Sometimes he just wanted to give up.


End file.
